


[COVER] Love VS Duty

by TFE



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFE/pseuds/TFE





	[COVER] Love VS Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becky_Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Jones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love VS Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654626) by [Becky_Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Jones/pseuds/Becky_Jones). 



**ASSASSIN'S VERSION**

 

**TEMPLAR'S VERSION**

 

**Charles' head :** [IMDb](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0564215/mediaviewer/rm3061155072)

**Charles' outfit :** [Vogue](http://www.etoday.ru/uploads/2012/04/18/natalia-vodianova4.jpg)

**Erik's head :** [ICON](https://68.media.tumblr.com/d0b76bf0ee1b765da1db52bf9183c1f4/tumblr_oi3ducIsW31rdxalvo1_500.jpg)

**Erik's outfit :** [IMDb](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2094766/mediaviewer/rm740230656)

**Apple of Eden :** [Google Images](https://i0.wp.com/teaser-trailer.com/wp-content/uploads/Assassins-Creed-Asian-poster.jpg?ssl=1)

**Background :** [IMDb](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2094766/mediaviewer/rm3089629184)

**Fonts :** Gobold Thin  & Ubuntu Condensed

**Emblems :**  [Templars](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Templars) & [Assassins](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Assassins)


End file.
